


В салоне пылится человек

by PainLessGo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Poetry, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainLessGo/pseuds/PainLessGo
Summary: Стих о простом потерянном в углу мира человеке.





	В салоне пылится человек

В салоне пылится человек,  
Забытый, тихий, незаметный.  
Забыли все о нем, и вот уж свет померк,  
А он сидит в углу, усталый и разбитый.

Уже как год его в углу забыли,  
А он, к стеклу прижавши серый нос,  
Все думает о том, как же его любили,  
Когда его душа сияла искренняя. Но

Характер тихий не позволил стать заметным.  
Считал тот парень (или девушка), что мир  
Съехидничает, бросит, сделает истертым  
Его (или её) душу, позабыв.

А ведь была мечта - невинная, незлобная, -  
Спасать людей от смерти, держа в руке иглу.  
Любил Судьбу, хоть она и не прекрасная,  
А она сыграла с ним в неудачную игру.

И вот сидит он, мечтая о забытом,  
Надеясь, что когда-нибудь потом  
Ему войти позволят в мир, для всех открытый,  
Что видит за помУтненным стеклом.


End file.
